12 października 1995
thumb|left|100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX Wieku, Sportowa apteka) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki": "Wiewórka maltańska, Drogi pamiętniku" - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 8.30 Kolory - program dla dzieci 9,00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - progr. dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka buzi i języka (2) 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Rewir Wolffa" (7/10): "Przestępcy niosą punktualni" - serial kryminalny prod. niemieckiej 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Gotowanie na ekranie - mag. kulinarny 11.20 To jest łatwe: ...oczko w prawo, oczko w lewo 11.30 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program infor. 12.15 Magazyn notowań: PIerwsze kroki Czwartkowe spotkania z przyrodą 12.40 KlInika zdrowego człowieka 13.05 Robinsonowie 13.20 Kliper 13.40 "Zwierzęta świata": "Gużce i mm mieszkańcy Afiyki" (1/2) - serial dok. prod. ang. 14.15 Taki pejzaż 14.35 Brzuch 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Potop popu - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 "Maszyna zmian" (6/7): "Wielka forsa" - serial TVP 16.00 Dla dzieci: Król zwierząt - quiz przyrod, 16.25 Dla mlodych widzów: Gawęda muzyczna Mistrza - Adam Mickiewicz 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Filmidło - magazyn filmowy 17.40 Automania 18.05 "Tata Major" (15/50) - ser. kom. prod. USA 18.30 Magazyn katolickI Władza 18.45 WIeczorynka 19.00 Kilka trudnych pytań - Jacek Kuroń 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Żar tropików" (21/22) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-izraelskiej 21.05 Ludzie, władza, pieniądze - spór o ordynację podatkową 21.45 Wielkie pomniki - "Spór o Sienkiewicza" - film dok. Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 22.40 Diariusz rządowy - magazyn rządowy 22.45 Polska wyprawa polarna - rozmowa z Markiem Kamińskim 23.00 Wiadomosci gospodarcze 23.15 Pegaz 23.40 Miniatury: Polska Edwarda Hartwiga 23.45 "Kino europejskie" (4/6) - serial dok. prod. angielskIej 0.45 - 1.50 Hity Jedynki (powt.): 0.45 Olimpiada artystów - Wenecja '95 1.10 Międzynarodowe Targi Mody - Dusseldorf 1.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Gosć poranny, Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (13/52) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie transmisji, ok. 13.00 Panorama oraz relacja z obrad Senatu) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Dookoła świata z WiIlym Fogiem" (14) - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 Studio sport: TV-Moto-Sport 16.00 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja z II etapu 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 "Raport w 900 sek.": Pakt - film dok. 17.15 "Ignacy Jan Paderewski" (3): "Emigrant" - film dok. A. Chiczewskiego 17.40 Wieczór kuglarzy 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Klub Pana Rysia (powt.) 20.00 Kandydaci w Dwójce - Tadeusz Kożluk 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sto na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina: "Wieczór kuglarzy" - film fab. prod. szwedzkiej (1953 r., 89 min) 23.05 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja z II etapu 23.35 Pytania o Polskę 0.25 Panorama 0.30 Żródło - muzyka rodzima: Powietrze 1.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 8.00 Piątka na dzień dobry 8.05 Fakty 8.15 Piątka na dzień dobry 8.30 Cristal (288) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.00 TV Polonia 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Czerwone szelki - magazyn giełdowy 15,10 Szmacianki (27) - serial dla dzieci 15.20 Astrofarma (14) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.30 W Bucikowie (14) - serial animowany 15.40 Przygody kota Feliksa - serial dla dzieci 16.05 Miód i pszczoły (84) - serial fabularny dla młodzieży 16.30 Gniewni rocka 16.55 Twoje prawo 17.20 Cristal (289) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 17.55 Gość Piątki 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Dolnośląski Magazyn Reporterów 19.00 Refleks 19.10 Magazyn gospodarczy 19.30 Czwarta Europejska Noc Jazzowa (2) - koncert organizowany przez Eurowizję 20.00 Świątynia blasku - amerykański film kryminalny 21.35 Gość Piątki 22.00 Fakty 22.30 Stan zagrożenia 23.05 Chapaquiddick - wypadek czy... 23.35 TV Polonia thumb|left|100px 8.00 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Klub Lady Fitness 8.35 Czarodziejka z księżyca (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na żywo 9.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Grace w opałach (28) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Dallas (89) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 10.55 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 11.00 Kuba zaprasza 11.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - program młodzieżowy 12.00 W drodze - program katolicki 12.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 13.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 13.30 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 14.00 Magazyn: Lila Weneda w Teatrze Nowym - reportaż 14.25 Jak realizowano film "Waleczne serce" 15.00 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 15.05 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa ną żywo 15.25 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.35 Grand Prix (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Tylko dla dam 16.45 I wszyscy razem (9/101) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.15 Webster (48/52) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.40 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 17.45 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Sztuka informacji - program Marka Markiewicza 18.45 Informacje 18,55 Tequila i Boneti (4/13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Nieustraszony (4/22) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 21.00 Z ostatniej chwili (33) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Życie jak sen (12/52) - serial amerykański 22.45 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 23.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.45 GiIlette World Sport Special 0.15 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Piosenki z... 7.40 "Siódmy pokój Marty Meszaros" - reportaż (powt.) 8.00 "Konkurs Chopmowski" - relacja 16 i 17 (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Polskie ABC" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 "Dzisiaj mamy wybór" - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.30 "Rzeczpospolita Druga i Pół": "Tajny agent" (1) 11.30 Historia: "W hołdzie żołnierzom I Dywizji Pancernej generała Stanisława Maczka" (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 "Agrobiznes" - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Kobieta po polsku: "Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji" - film fabularny produkcji polskiej (powt.) 14.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.05 Powitanie, program dnia 15.10 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja 17 (powt.) 15.40 Magazyn katolicki 16.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 16.30 Historia: "Siedemnaście dni września" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Plecak pelen przygód" (12/13) - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 "Wielka miłość Balzaka" (3/7): "Contessa" - serial polsko-francuski 19.00 "Auto-Moto-Klub" - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Studio Kontakt 20.30 "Jakże ja się uspokoję" - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czwartkowy teatr satelitarny: Wieczór z Kazimierzem Kutzem: "Węzeł", autor: Feliks Falk 22.40 Program na piątek 22.50 Kilka trudnych pytań - Jacek Kuroń 23.15 "Konkurs Chopinowski" - relacja 18 23.45 Przegląd publicystyczny 0.45 Panorama (powt.) 1.15 "Sport telegram" 1.20 Komedianci: "Marta Lipińska zaprasza" (powt.) 2.10 "Dziennik TV" - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 2.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 18.00 Początek programu 18.05 Potęga miłości (60) - telenowela prod. kolumbijskiej 19.00 Teatrzyk Intryg przedstawia - francuski serial sensacyjny 19.30 Disco Polo 20.00 Sprawiedliwość po godzinach (7) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 21.00 lnwazja pogaństwa: Oszustwo stulecia - amerykański film dokumentalny 22.00 Zapowiedzi programu 22.05 Potęga miłości (59) - telenowela prod. kolumbijskiej 23.00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy prod. USA 23.30 To i moto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 24.00 Superpiątka (16) - serial sensacyjno-fantastyczny prod. USA 0.50 Masada (5) - amerykański serial historyczny 1.40 Na dobranoc thumb|left|100px 7.00 BBC News (0) 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe (0) 8.00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczne hity 8.30 24 godziny: Konkurs modelek - nowa fala - cykl reportaży 9.25 Miasteczko takie jak StoryviIle - amerykański film sensacyjny 11.20 Amerykańskie psy - amerykański film obyczajowy 13.00 Na gapę - magazyn filmowy Canal+ (powt.) 13.30 Skippy (29) - serial dla dzieci 14.00 Chwała - amerykański dramat wojenny 16.00 Blues tajniaków - amerykańska komedia sensacyjna 17.30 Tintin (9) - film animowany dla dzieci 17.55 Bajki dla dzieci i dorosłych (4) 18.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe (0) 18.30 Moje drugie ja (18) - serial amerykański (0) 19.00 Na gapę - magazyn finnowy Canal+ (0) 19.30 Carmen G. Bizeta - transmisja z Opery Narodowej w Warszawie (0) 20.00 Cannen G. Bi-zeta - transmisja z Opery Narodowej w Warszawie (cd) 22.30 Rambo II - amerykański film akcji 0.05 Królowa Margot - francuski dramat historyczny 2.40 Dokumenty, dokumenty - polska szkola dokumentu 3.45 Na krawędzi szaleństwa - thriller angielski (0) - programy nie kodowane thumb|left|100px 11.00 Heathcliff 11.30 Sharky and George 12.00 Top Cat 12.30 The Jetsons 13.00 Flinstones 13.30 Popeye 14.00 Droopy'D. 14.30 Bugs & Daffy 14.45 World Premiere Toons 15.00 2 Stupid Dogs 15.30 Littte Dracula 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 Jetsons 17.00 Tom & Jerry 17.30 Flintstones 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 Flintstones 19.00 Closedown thumb|left|100px 19.00 The Wheeler Deelers 21.00 To Have and Have not 23.00 Kill or Cure 00.35 Double Bunk 02.10 Invasion Quartet 05.00 Closedown thumb|left|100px 00.00 Tender is the night 01.20 Cardiff singer in the world 01.45 Ladíes ín charge 02.35 French fields 03.05 Take six cooks 03.35 The world at war 04.35 Turnabout 05.00 The best of Pebble Mill 05.55 Weather 06.00 BBC Newsday 06.30 Wham Bam! Strawberry jam! 06.50 Wind in the wíllows 07.10 Blue Peter 07.35 Weather 07.40 Turnabout 08.05 Howards Way 09.00 Prime Weather 09.05 Kilroy 10.00 BBC News from London 10.05 Good morníng with Anne and Nick 11.00 Weather 11.05 Good morning with Anne and Nick 12.05 The Best of Pebble Mill 12.55 Prime Weather 13.00 Take six cooks 13.30 The Bíll 14.00 Blake's 7 14.50 Hot Chefs 15.00 Wham! Bam! Strawberry Jam! 15.20 Wínd in the willow 15.40 Blue Peter 16.05 Turnabout 16.30 Weather 16.35 The district nurse 17.30 Hancock's half hour 18.00 The world today 18.30 Antiques roadshow 19.00 Life without George 19.30 Eastenders 20.00 John La Carr - A perfect spy 20.55 Prime Weather 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Hancock 22.00 Weather 22.05 Hancock continued 23.00 Life without George 23.30 Antiques roadshow thumb|left|100px 16.00 Nature watch with Julian Pettifer: Turtles in the soup 16.30 Life in the wild: Polar bears 17.00 Realms of darkness 18.00 Future Quest: Hi Ho, Hi Ho 18.35 Beyond 2000 19.30 Mysteríes, Magic and Miracles 20.00 Wonders of weather: Lightning 20.30 Ultra síence: A case of murder 21.00 Carriers 22.00 Fangs! Savannah Watch 23.00 Driving Passions 23.30 Special forces: Taiwan reconnaissance 00.00 Closedown thumb|left|100px 12.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 13.00 Music Non-Stop 14.00 3 from 1 14.15 Music Non-Stop 14.30 MTV Sports 15.00 CineMatic 15.15 Hanging Out 16.00 MTV News at Níght 16.15 Hanging Out 16.30 Dial MTV 17.00 Dance 17.30 Hanging out 19.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 20.00 Most wanted 21.00 Oddities 21.30 MTV's Beavis & Butthead 22.00 MTV News At Night 22.15 CineMatic 22.30 Aeon Flux 23.30 The end? 00.30 Night Videos thumb|left|100px 06.00 Sunrise 09.30 Sky news extra 10.30 ABC Nightline 13.30 CBS News this Morníng 14.30 Memories of 1970-91 15.30 Beyond 2000 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Toníght with Adam Boulton 20.00 World News and Business 20.30 The OJ Simpson Trial 00.30 CBS Evening News 01.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 02.30 Memories of 1970-91 03.30 Beyond 2000 04.30 CBS Evening News 05.30 ABC World News Tonight thumb|left|100px 06.30 Moneyline 07.30 World Report 09.30 Showbiz Today 10.30 World Report 12.30 World Sport 14.00 Larry King Live 14.30 O.J. Simpson special 15.30 World Sport 20.00 International Hour 20.30 OJ Simpson Special 21.45 World Report 22.30 World Sport 23.30 Showbiz Today 00.30 Moneyline 01.30 Crossfíre 02.00 Larry Kíng Live 03.30 Showbíz Today 04.30 OJ Simpson Special thumb|left|100px 08.30 Equestrianism 09.30 Dancing TBA 10.30 Triathlon 11.30 Tennis 12.00 Motorcyclíng Magazine 12.30 Formula 1 13.00 Football 15.00 Live Golf 17.00 Eurofun 17.30 Triathlon 18.30 Rallycross 19.30 Eurosport News 20.00 Sumo 21.00 Pro Wrestlíng 22.00 Football 00.00 Golf 01.00 Eurosport News 01.30 Closedown thumb|left 8.30 Jeopardy 9.00 Court TV 9.30 Oprah Winfrey Show 10.30 Blockbusters 11.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 12.00 Spellbound 12.30 Designing Women 13.00 The Waltons 14.00 Geraldo 15.00 Court TV 15.30 Oprah Winfrey Show 16.20 KidsTV 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generatíon 18.00 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 18.30 Spellbound 19.00 LAPD 19.30 M.A.S.H. 20.00 Due South 21.00 The New Untouchables 22.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 23.00 Law and Order 24.00 Late Show wíth Davíd Letterman 0.45 Double Take 1.30 Anything but Love 2.00 Hít Míx Long Play thumb|left 6.00 Showcase 10.00 Final Shot - The Hank Gathers Story 12.00 The VIPs 14.00 To Trap a Spy 16.00 Matinee 18.00 Fínal Shot - The Hank: Gathers Story 19.40 US Top 20.00 Fearless 22.00 Hellbound 23.40 King of the Hill 1.25 Les Visíteurs 3.10 Quarantine 4.45 To Trap a Spy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1995 roku